Uxor
by LOLS-Ox
Summary: When we're apart, it feels like the threads holding my heart together are unravelling. TxG Oneshot.


**Hi! Haven't posted anything for awhile but had to do this for my English coursework and so thought I'd post it on here. It's quite short but I hope you enjoy! :)**

_**Uxor**_

The house feels empty. It always feels empty when he's gone, like he's taken all the light and warmth with him and I am left behind to wait to feel again.

The note he left on my pillow whispers in the breeze coming from the open window.

_Love,_

_Please take care of my heart; I've left it with you. These two days will fly by, I promise._

_I love you._

_T._

It's a reminder that I don't have long to wait. This time.

He's away on another trip for the hospital. It's only for the weekend, but it still feels like an eternity. It seems the more he's away, the more my heart longs for him. They say absence makes the heart grow fonder. Why is that?

Maybe it's because he's so _completely_ and _irrevocably_ good. He's not here, because he's helping people. He has a gift and it would be a crime to stop him from sharing it with the world.

It doesn't make it any easier though. I still yearn for his touch every second he's gone. I try to keep busy, occupy myself, but he's always lingering at the back of my mind. Sometimes he's gone for weeks at a time. Those are the worst. Eating dinner, watching films and sleeping in our bed alone. When we're apart for that long, it feels like the threads holding my heart together are unravelling. But then he comes home, and they are pulled back together so tight, I feel like it could shatter at any moment.

This is what it's like every time. All the time alone makes me think, and I wonder if it's all worth it. But as soon as I'm in his arms, I know it is. I could never regret our life together, every moment I'm with him makes up doubly for every moment I'm not.

I throw back the soft, silk covers and pad across the room to the adjoined bathroom. As I begin my daily routine, I think about my plans for the day. I have to run a few errands in town before working on an article later on. There's one small task before any of that though.

Small isn't really the right word. In literal terms, I suppose it suffices. But to me, this task is anything but small. It's terrifying and life changing, but not small. It's nerve wracking and confusing, but never small.

I open the box and read through the instructions. They are simple enough and when I am done, I sit on the edge of the bathtub to wait three minutes. Three minutes is all it will take to potentially change my life forever.

The time I continually wait for _him_ is nothing compared to these three minutes. It seems as though the clock is getting slower with every tick of its hands. I feel butterflies in my stomach, to make me both excited and nauseous. Time continues to stand still for me.

Finally, the time is up and I slowly edge my way over to my destiny. I barely have time to process when a loud sound echoes through the house. It sounds like the front door. Alerted, I shuffle out of the room and make my way downstairs.

My whole body tenses as my eyes lay on the form I know so well. His grey trouser covered legs shift from side to side. He places his briefcase on the floor and my eyes continue their search up to his face. His beautiful, smiling face.

"Surprise." He grins, and I jolt out of my stupor before rushing over to be enclosed in his arms.

"How are you back so early?" I whisper, as if increasing the volume of my voice will make him disappear.

"The conference was cancelled. I'm all yours this weekend." He smiles lovingly at me and I feel my insides flutter at the sight. His hands brush over my skin drawing gentle circles, calming me even more. Suddenly, my mind is pulled back to the bathroom and what I was doing before he got home. I bite my lip before grabbing his hand.

"I have something to tell you." I inform him, my voice quiet and timid. His circles still soothe me but he looks at me in concern and his eyebrows crinkle together.

"What's wrong?"

I take a deep breath and one hundred different things flash through my mind. I stroke his hand gently, before looking up and staring deep into his eyes.

"I'm pregnant."


End file.
